Akatsuki Chaos: Kakuzu’s All A’ Dollar Mayhem
by AA-Meeting
Summary: Second in the Akatsuki Chaos series. Welcome to Kakuzu's fun filled day at All A' Dollar. Sweet old lady, gay manager, and lime green sticky notes with a black sharpie, involved. Please RxR or we'll send the man-eating chipmunks after you.


**Akatsuki Chaos: Kakuzu's All A' Dollar Mayhem**

By: AA-Meeting

**Diclaimer: **We do not in any way, shape, or form own the naruto characters (except mentally of course).

* * *

All A' Dollar, where everything is a dollar. Obviously. Where people come when they can't afford Wal-Mart. Well it was that way-key word being _was_-until they gave Kakuzu the new cashier job. What idiotic buffoons. It was Kakuzu's second day on the job and boy did he enjoy/abuse his employee discount. To him free stuff was always good no matter how crappy it was. He was sitting at the cash register minding his own awesome business when a sweet, nice, adorable looking old lady came in and started looking around.

"Would you like to ring this up for me, sonny," the sweet senior citizen said.

"Three bucks," Kakuzu said smoothly.

"…But it's only a dollar…" The old lady whimpered.

Kakuzu snarled, "We raised the price due to the economic crisis. Deal."

"But it clearly says a dollar on the price tag," The sweet old lady said looking very, very confused.

Kakuzu looked down at the price tag then back up at the old lady. He the proceeded to whip out a lime green sticky note and a black sharpie.

"See, three dollars," Kakuzu said while pointing at the newly made price tag which consisted of the lime green stick note, with $3.00 written on to it rather screwed up-ishly, place over the original price tag.

"Well…if you say so…" The old lady the started digging through her magical purse of wonders. "My wallet is in here some where."

At this point in time, Kakuzu was looking at his painted nails like the were the most fascinating thing in the universe.

"Are you done yet," Kakuzu yawned clearly bored.

20 minutes later…

"Ah, yes, here we go…oh wait a second lets just put this extra dollar away." As the old lady was attempting to put the extra dollar away, Kakuzu grabbed the poor old ladies wrist.

"That's tax," He snarled.

"Oh my!! You're right," The old lady said realizing her_ "mistake"_

"But your going to need more then that deary, please hold on a minute, I still have more money in here somewhere," She said as she started looking through her magical purse again.

"AH HA, here it is," she said another 20 minutes later as she pulled out a huge jar of pennies out of her infinite purse.

Kakuzu was to busy-zoned out-to notice. He was busy staring at the two weird girls that had there shopping cart filled to the top with what looked to be fireworks and were now looking at cheap dolls. Judging on the amount of money they spent on those fireworks there was no way in hell they could afford real Barbies.

As Kakuzu turned away from the disturbing sight, he **FINALLY **noticed the jar of pennies he now had to count. Great just great.

"I am not counting that," He said numbly.

"…What." The old lady suddenly said coldly, so coldly infact that she could have frozen the Sahara Desert, twice.

"I said I am not counting that, are you deaf or something?" He repeated deadpanned.

The sweet old lady became so angry that she completely turned a bright red color. She then pulled out her cane and held it threateningly in front of Kakuzu, and this wasn't one of those nice soft wooden canes, it was one of those new heavy-duty, titanium canes of the _future _(insert sparkles here).

"Um, ma'am, that's not a very good idea." The malice in Kakuzu's voice could out do the sugar intake of children 5-16 any day.

The old lady swung,

And struck.

Hard.

Really hard.

You could hear Kakuzu's scream of agony through out the store. All the costumers looked up and winched at the horrific sounding scream. Even the two freaky girls grimaced at the pain conveyed through his scream.

Kakuzu looked down on the old lady, red mark from where the cane struck clearly visible on his left cheek.

"You. Are. Dead."

2 hours later…

Kakuzu was currently stuffing dismembered body parts into to his annoying manager's locker.

(Random note time: This manager was gay. The big muscle-y gay. Scary, I know. We think he has a thing for Kakuzu.)

The End for Kakuzu

(At least for now)

* * *

**Well there you go. We hope you enjoyed it so please RxR ^-^**


End file.
